tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Mussel
Mussel is a GRN Heavy TF2 Freak created by the YouTube user ToxicHolyGrenade. His theme is Dragon Ball Z OST - Controlled Rage. Appearance Mussel wears the Indubitably Green Heavy-Weight Champ, the Bone-Cut Belt, and the Yuri's Revenge. What's more, he lacks the bandolier that all Heavies carry around. Personality and Behaviour Mussel is half-human, and half semi-god, and he is the embodiment of strength. Alongside his partner named Haste, he is on an eternal mission to keep the TF2 Freak world safe from evil, but he also uses his strength as a tool rather than a weapon. For instance, if he's given an objective from anyone, he's more than willing to help. However, aside from his helpful behaviour, he's not beholden to good or evil, (much like Haste does) if someone tries to attack him, he will definitely bring them to justice. If the situation is dire, he will acquire the use his signature power to brutally kill/injure them. He may be strict and law abiding, but he's a rather fair individual. He's always shown with a serious look on his face and he's rarely seen smiling. During fighting, he's not only confident in his power like Haste does, but he's also quite challenging to his enemies. But on top of that, he never underestimates his enemies despite the fact he's aware that arrogance is an utter downfall, which is what Haste usually does while in battle. Powers and Abilities Being a Demigod, he's semi-immortal, meaning he's not able to age. Unlike regular Immortality, where a person also regenerates from damage, Semi-Immortality doesn't give him the sub-power to self-heal much quicker, making this power useless when it comes to combat. He also has peak human level of intelligence, meaning he can come up with strategic plans and pacifism skills with ease, as well as think much quickly, and among others. Despite possessing a supernatural level of stamina, he's able to fight, and especially work longer for roughly several days straight before showing signs of any fatigue symptoms. Last but not least, his signature power is Absolute Strength. Like Haste, the amount of strength he possesses is surprisingly infinite, allowing him to go toe to toe with all TF2 Freaks in the world without any limit. He's able to kill or destroy absolutely anything in his path, including those with regular to Absolute Invulnerability, lift or level buildings of all different sizes, brutally pummel high to top ranking Freaks with little effort, destroy space-time anomalies with his strikes alone, distort the very fabric of reality with his bear hands, kill all durable Freaks in one single hit, jump incredible distances to get to locations faster, etc. What's more, his shockwave claps are powerful enough to blow away and damage everything, such as boxes/crates, glass, walls of bricks and wood, people, and possibly more. Absolute Strength.png|Absolute Strength Shockwave Clap.png|Shockwave Clap Faults and Weaknesses As of explained before, being semi-immortal, isn't useful when it comes to combat, meaning he can be still affected what mortals are vulnerable to, such as disease, and also death. While his stamina is incredible, Mussel's strength devours a huge chunk of it, thus making him tire out in no time when he isn't too careful. On the other hand, his peak human level of intelligence doesn't give him the ability to outsmart those of Supernatural Intelligence, except for psychological tactics alone. Despite having strength that is immeasurable and overwhelming in power, his level of strength is extremely hard to control and adjust to, even if he doesn't want to accidently hit something. Lastly, the most biggest weakness he has by far is the inability to take damage. For example, if a missile hits him, he will die instantly. Trivia * Mussel is directly inspired by the Transcendent Metahuman named Saitama from the anime show, One Punch Man, but except Mussel is much more limited. He's also partly inspired by Hercules, who is another Demigod, but from Greek Mythology. * His name is a combination of the word Muscle and the name, Russell. In return, the idea was born into Mussel in favour as an original combination name. Category:GRN Team Category:Glass Cannons Category:Heavies Category:Lawful Neutral beings Category:Monsters made by ToxicHolyGrenade Category:Intellectuals Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Hybrids